


Under The Mask

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Shipping, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: October 31st. Halloween. Kids racing from door to door, telling funny jokes or performing songs to adults in hopes of getting sweets. Walking past a Starbucks and smelling pumpkin-spiced lattes. The excitement of feeling like a kid again and dressing up. Cleaning up the kitchen because of the pumpkin carving that took place only moments ago. This was Virgil's favourite time of year.





	Under The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> This is also on my tumblr - dark-grape-son

October 31st. Halloween. Kids racing from door to door, telling funny jokes or performing songs to adults in hopes of getting sweets. Walking past a Starbucks and smelling pumpkin-spiced lattes. The excitement of feeling like a kid again and dressing up. Cleaning up the kitchen because of the pumpkin carving that took place only moments ago. This was Virgil's favourite time of year. 

It was the one day people wouldn't make fun of his over used black clothes and dark, brooding personality. He also very much enjoyed dressing up and being himself, even if it is behind a mask. 

Every year, Virgil's school threw a Halloween party. All his classmates would go every year, as well as Virgil. 

Virgil wasn't exactly the most popular guy in school, he was the second-most unpopular person in his year. The first being his one and only friend, Logan. 

Logan didn't attend in all the years the party had been around. No matter how much Virgil begged him to go. 

The party was of course a costume party. Virgil, every year, went all out. He had a reputation of having the best costumes. He always wore a mask, so no one knew it was him. 

This year was no different. 

Virgil looked himself up and down in the mirror and nodded in approval. This year he was dressing up as his favourite creepypasta, Eyeless Jack. 

It was simple which was good, since it was very last minute. He looked at the clock. Six Forty-five, fifteen minutes until the party. Virgil pulled down his mask and opened the door to walk out his room. He knocked on the bathroom door.

“Logan?” Virgil called out. The door swung open and Logan shouted 'Ah'. Virgil screamed and backed up a couple of steps. Virgil, after getting over the initial shock, frowned. 

“What the hell!” He shouted. Logan smirked.

“I was getting into character.” Logan said simply. Virgil removed the mask from his face to show Logan his non-understanding face. “Ah,” He pointed down to his black shirt which had a a box that read: Ah; the element of surprise.

Virgil looked up with an unimpressed face. 

“Why the hell are you getting “into character”?” Virgil asked. Logan came out of the bathroom and closed the door.

“I've decided to accompany you to this party. I have been thinking about it and figured what could go wrong?” Logan said.

“We could be stabbed?” Virgil suggested.

“Don't make me change my decision.” Logan sighed. “So, when do we depart?” He asked his emo friend. 

“Now.” 

 

~~~

Virgil and Logan walked side-by-side on the pavement. Logan stared around at the numerous amount of children going to doors begging for sweets. Logan sighed.

“I don't understand the point of Halloween.” Logan admitted.

“Then why are you coming to a Halloween party with me?” Virgil asked. Logan shook his head.

“I'm not quite sure myself,” Logan answered. “I felt a sudden urge to join you today.” 

Virgil nudged him playfully. “Well, whatever made you come with me, I'm thankful.” Virgil confessed. “It's nerve-wrecking.” Logan put a hand on Virgil's shoulder. 

“Glad to be of assistance to you, Virgil.” Logan answered. He removed his hand from Virgil's shoulder. He let of a little chuckle, which was odd because Logan didn't show emotion often. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want too. “You really live up to your name, Anxiety.” He mocked. Virgil elbowed him. 

He got nicknamed 'Anxiety' at the beginning of his first year of high school. He was (and still is) constantly scared of everything. He is a little better now, but is still made fun of till this day. 

Virgil averted the conversation when he saw the school. 

“We're here.” Virgil pointed out. 

“I am aware.” Logan said.

“Shut up.”

~~~

 

The hall of the school was filled with darkness, flashing lights, teenagers raving and loud music. Virgil groaned at the generic pop music. He grabbed Logan and pulled him to the tables that had food. When they reached the table Logan shouted over the music. 

“IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU NOT CRYING ABOUT SOCIAL GATHERINGS!” He shouted. 

“Too loud, Logan.” Virgil looked Logan closely in the eye. “Are you alright?” He asked. Logan nodded. 

“AFFRIMITIVE!” He shouted. Logan looked past Virgil with a nervous look. Virgil look behind him, but couldn't find what Logan was staring at. He turned back and Logan smiled nervously at him, with subtle glances behind him. Virgil looked behind him again. He followed Logan' gaze to the direction he was looking in. Logan wasn't looking at something, but at someone.

Virgil turned round with a shocked smile.

“Oh my god. Don't tell me you have a thing for Patton!” Virgil exclaimed. Logan shook his head furiously. 

“NO!” He shouted. Virgil decided to tease Logan further.

“Look at you showing emotions.” He teased. Logan blushed. He looked back at Patton, then at the floor. 

“I hate these feelings.” Logan groaned loudly. 

“How long have you felt like this?” Virgil asked. Logan shrugged.

“Awhile. I guess.” Logan admitted. Virgil smirked. He grabbed Logan by the arm. Logan looked down at Virgil's hand grasped onto his arm. He was about to speak when he was pulled in the direction of Patton. 

“Virgil, no!” He shouted sounding very alarmed. Virgil ignore him and shoved him into Patton and ran back to the snack table. Logan looked up at Patton, he was in his arms. Patton looked between Logan and Virgil confused. Logan looked back at Virgil with a look of despair. Virgil raised his newly acquired cup of soda at him. 

Logan straightened himself up. He looked at the floor, not able to look at his eyes. He now understand how Virgil feels all the time, nervous. 

“My apologies.” He turns around and begins to walk away before he is confronted with the pleasant sound that came from Patton.

“Wait!” Logan turned around. Patton placed down his orange juice on the table behind him. He walked closer to Logan. “Logan, right?” Patton asked. Logan nodded hesitantly. Patton smiled with his usual goofy grin that made Logan' stomach twist and turn. “My name's Patton,” Patton held out his hand, Logan shook it.

“Yes, I know- I mean!” He coughed and straightened himself out once more. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said after his messy speech. Patton' grin grew wider. 

 

~~~

Virgil watched Logan and Patton from afar as they talked. Patton was his usual bubbly self. Patton was one of the most popular people in the school. Second to Roman. Who, as Virgil liked to call him; Capitan Fucktard.

Virgil could see Logan trying to maintain his constant 'serious' posture. Virgil was happy to see that Logan was happy. He thought of Logan like a brother, he had been there for him more than anyone. Logan always suppressed emotions of any kind. He felt that no one would take him seriously if he was bumbling mess. Logan had a lot of feelings, he was just scared, like Virgil. That's one of the things they have in common the most. 

Virgil took a sip of his diet coke, he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone spoke to him.

“Is Patton seriously hanging out with, Mr. Know-It-All?” Virgil turned round and oh shit. It was non other than the person he loathed the most. Roman Sanders. 

Virgil shrugged. “Well, they are talking and you can see they are, so obviously yes.” Virgil commented. Roman rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Roman replied. “It was a rhetorical question.” Roman clarified. Virgil took another sip.

“I'm surprised you know what that is,” Virgil continued. Roman turned his body full round to face Virgil. 

“Alright, Masky,” Roman begun. 

“I'm actually Eyeless Jack.” Virgil interrupted. Roman huffed in despair.

“What is your problem?” Roman asked. Virgil scoffed.

“Your face.” Virgil answered. Roman huffed again and leaned against the table, way too close to Virgil for his comfort. Virgil scooted away. Virgil finished his drink and went to the juice stand to grab another. 

This time he picked out a Sprite and some Dorito chips. He turned around and screamed. Roman was standing behind him the entire time. He gasped, trying to regain his breath.

“What the hell!” He shouted at Roman. Roman studied him.

“Who are you?” Roman asked with an inquisitive look. Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you care?” Virgil shouted over the loud Nikki Minaj music. 

“Everyone from our year is here,” he began. “So who are you? Are you even from our school?” Roman asked. Virgil scoffed.

“Why am I not surprised you can't figure out who I am.” Virgil said. Roman followed him as he walked back to his previous spot. Roman looked him up and down. 

“There is a lot of people in our school, I'm sorry I don't know who you are.” Roman stressed. Virgil faced away from him for a awhile. He turned back.

“I'm one of the countless people you bully.” Virgil answered. Roman looked shocked.

“I have never bullied anyone!” He said, hurt. Virgil laughed making Roman uneasy. 

“You don't bully anyone?” Virgil laughed again. “Does calling people emos, useless, a nightmare, loner, joykill, a waste of space not bullying?” Virgil asked. Roman stood there frozen. 

“I've said that?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Virgil nodded. They stood next to each other silently. Virgil looked over to where Logan and Patton were standing. They were still talking. 

“I'm sorry,” Roman's voice spoke. Virgil drank from his cup. 

“Keep saying that,” He begun. He faced Roman. “Maybe one day you'll believe it.” He took a sip. He walked away from Roman. 

Virgil pushed through the crowd of teens and out the hall. Virgil walked through the halls and to his favourite hiding place. Under the stairs of one of the corridors. He made himself small in the corner. He stuck in his headphones to drone out the sound of the crappy music. He shuffled through his playlist. He stuck on No Below by Speedy Ortiz. He drowned into the music, closing his eyes and drifting into his own world.

His world always starts off a dark room first, with nothing in it. He then slowly fills it with things. Memories. He fills it with memories. This time, it was his memory of his first proper Halloween He was six years old. He was in Logan' kitchen, they were pumpkin carving. Logan stuck with a classic design, whereas Virgil went all out and made his pumpkin make a puking face and put the pumpkin guts to good use and stuffed it in the pumpkins mouth. That made Logan laugh. Virgil smiled. 

Virgil felt a light kick at his leg. He opened his eyes to see Logan. He pulled of his headphones. 

“Lo?” Virgil began, “What are you doing here.” Logan sat next to him.

“I came to find you.” Logan answered. “I'm leaving early. I'm going over to my house.” He paused. “Patton is coming with me.” Virgil smirked and made an over exaggerated a 'oo' sound. Logan elbowed him.

“Shut up.” Logan told him. Logan stared at Virgil. “Are you okay?” Logan asked. Virgil just looked at him with a 'are you serious? I am never okay.'

“It appears I'm asking the wrong question,” He stated. “Why aren't you okay.”

“I don't know.” Virgil admitted. “To be honest with you Logan, if I knew, you would know.” Virgil finished. Logan patted him on the shoulder.

“Well, when you find out, phone me.” Logan told him. Virgil just mumbled a 'uh-huh'. “ I mean it, Virgil.” Logan said. “I worry about you.” Logan confessed.

“Virgil?” A voice spoke. Virgil and Logan' head turned to the voice. It was Roman with Patton. Virgil's face paled, though you couldn't see it behind the mask. Logan looked between the two confused. Patton was equally confused.

“Logan, why don't we leave these two?” Patton suggested. Logan looked back at Virgil. Virgil just waved Logan off.

“Go.” He said simply. Logan nodded. He rose up and walked away with Patton. 

Roman stood there for awhile.

“Virgil? As in 'Anxiety' Virgil?” Roman asked. Virgil cringed.

“Don't call me Anxiety.” He said angrily. Roman nodded.

“My apologies.” Roman apologized. Virgil grumbled. Roman sat next to him. Virgil fiddled with his fingers. “Did I really say those things to you?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded. Roman lowered his head down. “I don't even remember.” Roman confessed. “I feel horrible.” Virgil shrugged.

“You could've said worse.” He reassured him. Virgil fumbled with the rim of his Eyeless Jack mask. Roman looked at the mask on Virgil's face. The blue paint was illuminating of of the dim light of the corridor lights, outlining the black tear tracks.

“Did you make this yourself?” Roman pointed to the mask. Virgil nodded. 

“I make masks when I'm bored,” Virgil said. “Most artsy people draw what they're feeling. I make an expression on wood.” Virgil said. Roman was intrigued.

“That's,” He begun.

“Stupid.”

“Creative.” Roman corrected. He gave a small smile at Virgil. “You are expressing your own individuality which is what I love more than anything.” Roman smiled sweetly at him. Virgil smiled behind his mask. 

“Thank you,” Virgil said with a smile. Roman grinned. 

“What else do you do?” Roman asked. Virgil wasn't used to people taking an interest in him, especially someone like Roman so he was a little hesitant. 

“I design...” He drifted into a mumble. Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Come again?” He asked politely. Virgil took a deep breath.

“I design clothes!” He stuttered out. His face went red out of embarrassment. He looked over at Roman, expecting a weird or disapproving look, but was greeted with a wide grin.

“You must show me outfits you have made!” Roman exclaimed. Virgil stammered.

“I-I have some in the art department-” before he could finish he was pulled to his feet. Roman's hand grasped around his hand. Virgil froze. 

“Well what are sitting here for then!?” Roman exclaimed. He pointed upwards to the second floor. “Onward! To the art department!” Roman dragged Virgil up the stairs.

Virgil tried to say something but couldn't, all he could do was run along side Roman. He felt his stomach turn looking at Roman. Roman's perfectly conditioned hair flowed against the pressured wind, his prince costume made his shoulders look broader and made him look more muscular. 

Roman stopped running abruptly and Virgil almost crashed into him. He looked at Virgil.

“Which class?” Roman asked. Virgil pointed to the old art room no one ever uses. Roman raises an eyebrow. “No one ever uses that room.” Roman pointed out. Virgil pulled the key to the room from his back pocket. 

“Count me as no one then.” Virgil unlocked the door but paused before opening the door. He turned his head slightly to Roman, hand still on the door handle. “I've only showed these to one person, and that's Logan.” Virgil begun. “So, please, don't laugh.” Virgil begged. Roman crossed his heart. Virgil nodded and slowly opened the door. He walked in with Roman behind him, he closed the door and whispered to Roman.

“Ready?” He asked. Roman nodded and then realized Virgil can't see him.

“Of course.” Virgil flicked on the light.

Roman's mouth dropped as he gazed at the amazing works of art Virgil produced. Roman walked round and inspected the clothes in amazement. He had never seen such a beautiful array of colour and shade in one space. A range of dress of all shapes and sizes to hoodies of all colour and “relatable sayings”. Roman turned to Virgil who looked anxious as always.

“These are magnificent!” He praised. Virgil gave a little smile. Roman continued to gaze at the master works. “These must have taken weeks of sketching!” Roman guessed.

“I don't sketch them.” Virgil piped up. Roman swivelled round shocked.

“What!?” Roman gasped. Virgil scratched the back of his head. 

“I'm not a drawer.” Virgil shrugged. Roman turned to look at one dress in particular. A short purple dress on it's on. It had a purple ribbon wrapped around the front of the waist. Roman traced the fabric.

“This is beautiful.” Roman admired the dress. Virgil walked up beside him.

“I made it for my Mother when I was thirteen.” Virgil said. Roman smiled. 

“Did your mother teach you to sew?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded.

“She told me everything there is to know.” Virgil bragged. “She made sure to tell me everything before she passed.” Virgil looked at the ground. Roman gave him a sympathetic gaze. Virgil shook his head. “At least I still have my Dad.” Virgil smiled. “He always gets me new fabric whenever I need it.” 

Roman smiled at Virgil. “Well that's okay then.” Virgil nodded. He checked the time on his phone. Eight Forty-five, an hour and fifteen minutes left.

Virgil turned to Roman. “What do you want to do now?” He asked him. Roman pondered.

“I know this going to sound a tad bad,” He begun, “But I don't remember what you look like.” Roman recited. Virgil looked down. 

“Why am I not surprised?” He asked himself rhetorically. Roman was quick to answer.

“I want to know.” He begun. “I want to know what you look like.” Roman pleaded. Virgil stared into Roman's eyes. He seemed genuine enough. Virgil hesitantly raised his hand to the rim of his mask. He lifted it off slowly and pulled down his hoodie. He shook his head to get rid of his messy hair. He looked up slowly at Roman. 

Roman stared at Virgil's face, taking in all his features. His pale skin which made his dark eye bags stand out even more. The foundation that covered some ache that covered his face. His lifeless brown eyes which shone with dread. Purple bangs covered his face, making his eyes hard to see. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He smirked. Roman shook his head from the things he was thinking. 

“It's just,” He stammered. Virgil gave an inquisitive look at the taller boy. “You're beautiful- I mean, you look great.” He stuttered. Virgil froze. Roman mumbled 'shit'. Virgil smirked again.

“Thanks.” He said with a mischievous grin. Roman grinned sheepishly. Virgil puffed out his chest. “What now?” He asked. He soon saw from Roman's staring he wasn't answering any time soon. “Wanna head back to the party?” He asked, Roman nodded slowly. Virgil chuckled. “C'mon'” Roman followed.

 

~~~

Roman looked at Virgil in his peripheral vision. He couldn't take in the beauty of the smaller male. He kept gazing until he almost fell down the stairs. Virgil grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Jesus!” Virgil exclaimed. “What is up with you!?” Virgil asked. He snapped his fingers in front of Roman's face. “Hello?” He asked, “Earth to Roman?” 

Roman couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know where he gained the courage, but he did it. 

Roman grabbed both sides of Virgil's waist and kissed him. Virgil froze, eyes wide. He didn't understand this sudden outburst. All could do was kiss back, raising his arms around Roman's neck.

The kiss felt nice- no, more than nice, it felt great. It felt especially more great since this was Virgil's first kiss. Roman broke away first cause, y'know, air's a bitch. 

Roman and Virgil's breaths were uneven and heavy. Virgil was the first to speak.

“Well, that was,” He cleared his throat. “Spontaneous.” He laughed. Roman grinned.

“Sorry,” He smiled. He still hand his hands on Virgil's waist. Virgil took one of his hand away from Roman's neck to cover up his laugh.

“No need.” He smiled at Roman. “I enjoyed it.” 

“I can tell.” Roman grinned. Virgil placed his hand back around his neck. 

“Dare me to do it again?” Virgil asked.

“Double dare you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The sides costumes  
> Patton - https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bbGOIFXXXXXkXFXXq6xXFXXXM/Polar-fleece-font-b-Adult-b-font-Corgi-font-b-dog-b-font-font-b-Onesies.jpg
> 
> Logan - https://ih0.redbubble.net/image.13043021.4025/ra,unisex_tshirt,x2950,101010:01c5ca27c6,front-c,648,590,750,1000-bg,f8f8f8.lite-1u2.jpg
> 
> Roman - https://68.media.tumblr.com/a1d14f6a2fdff8f67f0fe541aa345f5d/tumblr_ovmtjtYbl81wr1nj2o1_500.png
> 
> Virgil - https://img14.deviantart.net/4f58/i/2014/212/2/a/eyeless_jack_cosplay_by_mhd0524-d7t6gsy.jpg


End file.
